L'allieva 3 secondo me
by ilary2307
Summary: Che vita incasinata quella di Alice! Cosa succederà in questa nuova stagione? Quali altre novità la attendono? Quali altri casi la aspettano? Cosa succederà con l'affascinante stronzo e cinico Claudio Conforti aka CC? Ci sarà un terzo incomodo?


Capitolo 1

"_**Bisogna godere appieno dei momenti felici, perché in un attimo si infrangono."**_

"_**L'amore è una cosa semplice e adesso te lo dimostrerò."**_

Io e Claudio ci catapultiamo sulla scena del crimine, dove si trova la salma di Sergio. Il cuore mi batte lento, sta mancando di alcuni battitti, al solo pensiero di vedere il corpo esanime del mio più caro pm e amico mi manca il respiro.

Oltrpassiamo le strisce segnaletiche e ci avviciniamo alla macchina dove si trova Einardi. Iniziamo il sopralluogo. Claudio si china sul corpo ed inizia ad osservare il cadavere.

"Uomo di origine caucasica, di anni quaranta, presenta un colpo d'arma da fuoco sulla testa. Non sembrano esserci altri tipi di lesioni, ancora la rigor mortis non è in vigore." Sergio è morto con gli occhi aperti e quindi Claudio prima di alzarsi gli abbassa le palpebre.

Io mi avvicino e gli accarezzo una guancia, mi mancherà moltissimo. Non solo perché è stato un pezzo importante per la mia vita, ma anche perché è stato sempre gentile, disponibile e pronto ad ascoltarmi.

CC viene verso di me e cingendomi con il suo possente braccio mi trascina verso la macchina e ce ne andiamo. C'è un gran silenzio, un silenzio tombale, uno di quelli che spaccano i timpani. Dopo ben dieci minuti di mutismo totale provo a rompere il ghiaccio.

"Perché sono sempre i più buoni a morire."

"Alice, purtroppo è la vita. E' ingiusta."

"Spero che prenderanno quei maledetti. Mi mancherà moltissimo Einardi era un amico, un grande amico."

Claudio non risponde, si limita a guardarmi ed a mettermi una mano sulla coscia e continua a guidare. Ci stiamo dirigendo verso l'Istituto, dove oggi pomeriggio faremo l'autopsia sul corpo del pm.

Scendiamo dalla macchina ed entriamo, nell'atrio ci sono dei giornalisti che appena ci vedono si fiondano su di noi.

"Cosa sa dirci sulla morte di Einardi?" chiede un impavido giornalista al mio CC che lanciandogli un'occhiataccia gli risponde.

"Non posso dirle nulla, arrivederci."

"Ma scusi io sto facendo il mio lavoro deve rispondermi…"CC incredulo si gira e andandogli incontro gli dice con tutta calma.

"Senta, anche io sto facendo il mio lavoro quindi ora la prego di andarsene e la invito a passare magari domani per avere informazioni più precise." Il povero giornalista dopo la frecciatina di CC si ritira e viene seguito dagli altri colleghi.

Claudio viene verso di me e mi prende per mano, la tiene stretta come se avesse paura che mi pitessi perdere , mi trascina nel suo ufficio, mentre apre la porta mi guarda, ma poi girando gli occhi verso la scrivania si blocca.

Una donna è seduta al suo posto e lo sta guardando con aria di sfida.

"Ciao Claudio come va? Mi hanno detto che potevo aspettarti nel tuo studio…Che bella ragazza, chi è la tua fidanzata?"

"Cosa ci fai qui?" La donna mi guarda, forse vuole un po' di privacy, lo stesso fa anche Claudio.

"Io vado, devo sbrigare alcune commissioni. Arrivederci."CC prima che esco mi sorride, ma non è il solito sorriso che conosco io… E' più spento.

Chiudo , faccio per andarmene, ma la curiosità mi frena quindi rimango vicino all porta per ascoltare cosa hanno da dirsi di così importante. Chi è questa donna? Cosa vuole da Claudio e perch…

"ALLEVIIII!" Mi volto di scatto, è la voce della Wally,da dove mi sta chiamando? Non la vedo da nessuna par… Appena alzo gli occhi la vedo sulla scalinata che mi fissa con quegli occhi sgranati che farebbero paura anche ad IT.

"VENGA SUBITO NEL MIO UFFICIOO!" E adesso cosa ho fat… Oddio Londra! Ora mi uccide o tanto meno mi ferirà con le parole, quelle atroci parole che escono dalla sua bocca ogni volta che è infuriata. Salgo le scale di fretta e mi catapulto all'interno dell'imperiale stanza della Boschi.

"Mi vuole spiegare IL MOTIVO PER CUI NON HA PRESO IL VOLO PER LONDRA?"

"Professoressa è diff…"

"Senta Allevi non voglio sentire le sue FUTILI SCUSE." Segue un momento di silenzio, ma subito dopo il Rospo dell'Istituto riprende "Ora Allevi dato che non è VOLUTA PARTIRE PER LONDRA,le troverò un'altra destinazione in Italia. Questa volta ci andrà obbligatoriamente."

"Ma professoressa, non può farmi questo."

"Oh Allevi, eccome se posso. Lei non ha ancora capito che ha sprecato un' opportunità unica."

Non so più cosa rispondere, dove vorrà mandarmi la Wally…al Nord oppure al Sud? Non voglio allontanarmi di nuovo da Claudio, ci siamo appena ritrovati…CHE PALLE!


End file.
